It Takes One
by skychaseing
Summary: Annabeth Chase has now officially left her big city life in California to move down south, almost entirely to prove a point. When a little car trouble strikes, she finds herself stranded on the side of the road, forced to ask for help. Can a single phone call to a small, family-run business really change your life in just a few hours time? I guess she's going to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**You know those stories you came up with forever ago that you just forgot about one day, only to brush the dust off of them accidentally one day a few years later? Yeah, well this is my example. I found this story that I wrote a few years back. It was covered in virtual cobwebs, and had errors all over, BUT I've tried to brush most of them off. I'm SUPER BAD AT ANYTHING TO DO WITH WRITING, but I love coming up with the stories! I would like to share this one with you guys, if only to see if you would like to read it.**

 ***I own nothing that the genius mind of Rick Riordan created. I only adore his characters, and find them at the center of my stories regularly!***

Chapter 1

-Thursday 10pm-

"Bye guys..." I said quietly to myself as I waved at the tail lights growing more and more faint in the night sky. I wouldn't see my family for a while. They live in California and as of now I live somewhere in Texas- East Texas. I don't know where just yet, and I don't know what exactly I was thinking moving here, but I'm sure it has a little to do with the fact that I don't want to be a lawyer like my family wants me to be! I want to be an architect, and I've always wanted to build something permanent...and, like, really big. Plus, you know what they say, "Everything is bigger in Texas!" The humidity is killer, and really I don't see how I'm going to make it in this heat! But- I told my step-mom that I would succeed here, and I will prove her wrong. I will not, and I quote, "fail miserably and come crawling back to law school". Seriously, what kind of mother (biological or not) would say something so horrible!? But no matter, they said that as long as I have a job, and pay my own living expenses, then they will pay for whatever college I decide on! So, as soon as I get all of those necessities straightened out, I'll be free to pick and choose where I'm going.

I turn around to my " _brand new"_ 1992 grey, single cab ford pickup truck that my dad bought used off this old guy we met on the way down. It smells like horse feed and wet dog in the cab, and there's a mysterious stain on the passenger side seat. Weirdly enough, I love it! Unfortunately, it's been almost nothing but trouble since dad shook the strange old man's hand and got the keys… Although, it's been behaving for the last 300 miles, so I have a little hope! I opened the passenger door, got out my overnight bag, and headed to room 73 at the Holiday Inn Motel for the night.

 _-Friday 1:55pm-_

Well, my second day started fantastically, blue skies and a cool breeze- windows down to enjoy the fresh air, but after 6 hours of driving my poor truck started sputtering along, and died on the side of the road. I had just passed the sign saying "WELCOME TO GOODE". I gripped the steering wheel and cursed under my breath. I leaned back and sighed. Getting out of the truck I panicked for a second, remembering where I was, and that I didn't know anyone here that I could call on for help. I got out my phone and asked Siri to find the closest towing company. When I saw the result I laughed. _Big 3 Towing and Re-stowing. I_ dialed the number and listened to it ring a few times.

"Hello! This is Zeus speaking, how may I help you?" a deep voice asked.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding before replying awkwardly, "Hi, um, I'm in the need of a little help…my truck died on the side of the road and I need a tow...and I don't know really what "re-stowing" means but if it means that you fix what's wrong, then that would be awesome, too!"

A low, powerful laugh sounded and he responded with, "Yes indeed, that's what it means little lady! Tell me where you are, or rather what's around you and we'll have you up and running again in no time!"

Relief flooded me. "Oh, THANK YOU! I'm on the side of south loop 380 right next to the 'Inland Seaside Diner'?"

"I know exactly where you are ma'am. In fact, my brother owns the diner! It'll be about a 30 minute wait, so if you'd like you can go on in and ask for Sally- tell 'er Z sent you, and she'll hook you up!" he said kindly.

I smiled at the southern hospitality I was so foreign to, thanked him, and hung up. I looked over at the diner in confusion _. 'Inland Seaside Diner'_ I thought with a laugh...such a peculiar name. I shrugged _'Oh whale_ ' **(hah! See what I did there?)** Laughing to myself, I made my way over to the entrance. Upon walking in, I noticed it was a cool little building with low ceilings, and slate rock walls with seashells, nets, and other ocean themed decorations covering the walls. I stood at the  'Please, wait to be seated' sign for a moment before a girl who looked around my age with spiky black hair, fierce electric blue eyes, a punk rock t-shirt with black skinny jeans, and a black apron walked up.

"Hi, my name is Thalia, table for one?"

"Ummm...actually, I'm here to see Sally?" I said, sounding slightly confused.

She raised an eyebrow, "She left to run an errand, anything I can help to with?"

"I don't really know." I laughed nervously, "I was just told by a guy named Zeus to tell Sally that 'Z' sent me..."

She smiled and nodded, as if I had solved a puzzle for her, "Ahh, I see. Zeus is my dad! You must be the truck out by the road he's coming to tow!"

I felt relieved for some reason, "Yep that's me!"

"Cool! Let me get you a drink or somethin while you wait, sit where ever you want- it's on the house!" I nodded slowly, and started walking to a booth.

"Oh, not that one!" she said quickly. I stopped momentarily, and turned to another table. "Mmm, That one either."

I frowned and turned around to glare at her only to see her smiling face. "Where would you like me to sit?" I asked, irritation dripping off my words. She smirked, and beckoned for me to follow her. She walked us back to the back, into the kitchen, and sat down at a small table pointing at the empty chair across from her. She got a smug look on her face as I stared at her. Slightly annoyed, I sat down.

She laughed and said "Oh, cheer up it's not that bad! So anyways, what's your name?"

I rolled my eyes, and tried to hide the smile that was forming against my will, "Annabeth."

She smiled and said with a laugh, "Alright, Annabeth, whatcha want to drink?"

"Coke…?" I said without hesitating, but in the end ended it as a question when I watched her face morph from a smile to a look of disgust.

"Have you ever had a Dr Pepper?" she asked pointedly.

"I've never actually tried it, but I'm sure I'd love to try one if you'd like me to!" I chuckled nervously.

She stood up with the same gruesome face and went to get me the Dr Pepper. When she came back, she watched my every move as I pulled the wrapper off the straw, and went to take a sip. I'll be honest, it was pretty good, but I kept a straight face. I looked at Thalia and she looked back at me expectantly. I slowly let my mouth form into a smile and nodded, "Ok." I said, "Fair enough".

She laughed and stuck out her hand, "Thalia Grace, age 21".

I put my hand in hers and said in a deep fake voice, "Chase, Annabeth Chase," she laughed and shook my hand as I said, "I just moved here from Northern California. I'm passing through towns until I find a place that I want to stay. You wouldn't by chance know of anywhere around here that a 19 year old could work/live would you?".

She perked up and went to respond when a woman's voice called loudly from the lobby, "THALIA! There's a customer waiting on you!"

Thalia paled and whispered to me, "Sally is the sweetest person on the planet, until she gets mad. I'll be back in a jiffy!" She hurried off and yelled back at Sally, "SALLY, ANNABETH. ANNABETH, SALLY!"

I smiled, and shook my head in disbelief as she bounded away. A woman in her 40's with wavy brown hair, and what looked like a permanent smile wrinkle, walked in carrying some boxes and huffed at me, smiling, "That girl is more trouble than she's worth! Annabeth I take it?" she said. I nodded, slightly intrigued by the feeling of comfort her motherly voice brought.

"So what's your story? You must have one it you're sitting back here!" she moved to sit in Thalia's empty chair.

"Well, basically, my truck broke down right outside, and a guy named Zeus told me to come find you, but Thalia found me first!"

"Ahhh, I see! Well, are you just passing through?"

"Well, that depends on what I can find in this town! I just moved down from California, and I'm looking for a job and a place to live for a while... Once I get on my feet, I hope to go to college, and study to become an Architect."

She was looking at me thoughtfully, and a small smile danced on her lips.

"How old are you?" she questioned.

"19?" I replied, unsure.

"Have you ever had any waiting experience?" she asked somewhat quickly with a hushed, whisper voice.

I answered back in an equally whispered tone, "From the time I was 16 until I moved here, I worked at a restaurant called, _The Gateway_ as a waitress?"

"Ok, Annabeth, here's the deal. You can have a job right here, right now, AND if you'd like- my family lives a few miles down the road. We have a big house, three stories, one for me and my husband Poseidon, and the others for our sons, Percy and Tyson. The two upper stories are basically just exactly like two apartments. They pay rent and bills exactly like you would anywhere, but it's family, ya know? So we make a few exceptions and what not. Well anyways, Tyson moved out to join the navy a few months back and the top floor is vacant. It's open for you- if you'd like. You can stay there tonight so you aren't having to pay for a hotel, and if you don't like it then you can up and go on about your way, no hard feelings. What do you say?"

My jaw had dropped and I was struggling to take it all in, "Just like that? But, you don't even know me?"

She just smiled and said, "Around here, we have a sense of character, and you've passed mine, Thalia's, and Z's without any problems! Honey, I don't need to know you!" I was overwhelmed and just nodded my head in thanks.

Just then Thalia walked in and looked back and forth between us, "I missed something didn't I?"

"So, is that a yes?" Sally said as she put her hand out.

I shook it.

She looked over at Thalia and said, "Welcome your new coworker!" Then to me said, "I'll give you a few days to settle in and when you feel like it, you can come down here, hang out, and get a feel for the ropes! Ok?" I nodded, "Thank you. Thank you, so much!"

 **What did you think? I'd love to hear some thoughts on it!**

 **Review or not, if you got this far, I appreciate it. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter two.**

 **~skychaseing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, whoever you are and wherever you're from.**

 **This is mainly a descriptive chapter…but it was really fun to do. I may have gone overboard a wee bit. Sorry if you can't get the image of it clearly. I know it's wordy, but if there's any questions lemmie know:)**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

-Friday 2:45pm-

Sally told Thalia that she would come with us to the "Big House" to help get me moved in.

Then, from the lobby I heard a voice –definitely a male- shout, "Mom, you in there? I'm here to get a truck, but I figured I'd step in and say hi first!"

Sally brightened up and said to no one in particular that, "Percy's here!" Then she turned to me and said, "Come meet my son! He lives in the middle part of the house and I'm sure he'd LOVE to meet you!" She put extra emphasis on the love part, and Thalia chuckled quietly.

I was super confused now as she left the kitchen. We went to follow her, but she stopped us and told us to wait for her call. After a moment's delay, I heard her say, "Percy! I need you to unload the things out of the truck you're towing and put them in my car for me, please."

You could almost see his confusion as she paused before explaining, "I found someone to fill Tyson's apartment, and since you're here, and you're a strong 20 year old, I figured it be nice if you'd do it for me!"

Percy groaned, "Mom, I told you! I don't want some random guy living up there! It's-"

Sally stopped him by saying loudly, "Come on up!" I assumed it was for us.

I heard her quietly mention at Percy, "Who said anything about a guy? "

I looked at Thalia. She smiled and started moving us to the front. Percy was looking at his mom, so I got a moment look him over before he saw me.

He had on an old pair of blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt. The sleeves were cut off to where large holes exposed a glance of his torso. _The Big 3_ logo was brightly printed on the front in neon colors. His tan body was a little on the dirty side, and his arms shimmered with sweat, but they were obviously solid muscle. His shoulders were broad and his chiseled chest sat above an unknown number of abs, which you could see outlined through the holes where his sleeves had once been. He had this thick jet black hair that was all over the place, and he had a little chin scruff that made his jaw pop out. Then he looked at me. His cheeks and nose were lightly sprinkled with freckles. I met his gaze, and felt myself just barely lean closer, trying to get a closer look. His eyes were this strange mix of green with just enough blue hues that seemed to be constantly swirling around, making you feel as if you were looking at the ocean.

He stared at me silently for a good 4 or 5 seconds before he shook his head and blinked a few times.

He stuck out his hand as he said, "Pardon me, my name is Percy! Nice to meet you...?"

I looked at his hand and thought to myself ' _they sure shake hands a lot here',_ but I shook it anyway, "Annabeth."

He smiled and looked at his mom, "I'll go get those bags, Ma!"

After he walked away Thalia slapped my back and said, "HAH! Great, have fun with that! He's never acted that way with any of the other girls around here!" I blushed in response.

Sally grinned and started towards the door, "Thals, go tell Donny that it's just him up here for a bit would ya?"

As she went to go tell Donny (the cook I assumed), I walked with Sally to her car, just as Percy was walking back towards the tow truck with my truck loaded up on it. Sally said to him, "Thank you, dear!", as I got in the back seat of her white Honda Accord. Thalia showed up a few moments later and got in the front.

She turned back to face me, "So, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other?"

I shrugged "Apparently! But I'm still super confused. I don't really know what just happened in the last, what? Hour? My truck died, and now I've accomplished almost everything I set aside months to do, in one day, all with the help of one woman? Can you like...explain this whole situation to me? How does Big 3, and Inland Seaside Diner all work? It all a little confusing!"

Sally got in the car as I finished talking, and as she put her seatbelt on said, "You want the life story or summed up?" Thalia looked at me waiting for my answer

"Well...I'm a detail person...so the life story would be grand."

They nodded and Sally started off by saying, "I met Poseidon on the beach 22 years ago. It was like love at first sight. I'd never met anyone like him! We clicked instantly, and after a while I met his family, and then we got married, and started our life together. Zeus is his younger brother, and he owns the towing company. Poseidon owns the diner. The boys work with Z, and Thalia works at the diner with me. She's the only girl in the entire family. So it'll be nice to have another one around! Percy, Tyson, and Nico are the boys. Poseidon is on the coast fishing for a couple of days. So, it's just me and Perce at the house. Did I cover everything?"

"Who's Nico?" I asked, trying to connect the dots.

Thalia (who had turned to look at sally while she talked) glanced at me and seemed to blush a little. She answered this one somewhat hesitantly, "He's like my brother, but also kinda my boyfriend. He is Hades son. Hades was Poseidon and my dad's oldest friend, and they started big three together, but when Poseidon married Sally and pulled out of the business- he gave his share to Zeus. Hades didn't take it well. Last time we saw him he left Nico behind. Dad took him in and we grew up like we were brother and sister, but last year… well you don't need to know that right now!"

I smiled in acceptance of her case and looked back at Sally, "So, why did Percy seem to be ok so quickly with me being above him?"

She gave a joyful laugh, "As if you don't know!"

I shook my head. Reading people had never been my strongest subject.

"I guess you'll just have to figure it out then!"

-3:03pm-

We pulled into the driveway and on the left there was a shop sitting on the top of a hill overlooking a large pond, and on the right there was a very interesting three-story square building that had a different look for each story.

It had a simple, white, rustic yet modern look to the bottom level, with a wrap-around porch and a tin roof jutting out from the bottom of the second floor to cover it. I could see a large 4-pane window to the left of the door that was off-centered towards the left, and two others to its right.

Percy's was just a plain and simple, light colored brick with a small circular window almost completely to the left. A 4-pane window a few feed to the right, s section of space, and another 4-pane. There was a separating roof again with slate colored shingles.

The top was the coolest one. It was quite literally, a log cabin with a large stone fireplace set in stone in the same area where Percy's floor had nothing but space; a 4-pane window on either side of it.

"Wow." I said bluntly, "That's really cool, in a really peculiar way…"

"It's only a few years old. We designed each floor separately, each one of us coming up with what we wanted it to look like, and after a lot of arguing we just put it all together. Mass chaos, I know. But, it turned out well in the end! Shall we take up to where you'll be staying then?" Sally asked.

"Yes, please!" I answered earnestly! I grabbed my 2 bags and a box of my other things from my truck.

Thalia came up and took a suitcase, mumbling something like, "might as well make myself useful."

I followed Sally up to a door, and she opened it saying, "This is the front door, obviously, and there's a staircase all the way to the left that goes up all three stories." We headed up the stairs, passed Percy's floor, and ended up at the door to my soon-to-be floor. It swung open effortlessly, and I stepped into my new place. It was a beautifully created space that was very big, seeming almost like a well lit forge, but definitely warm and welcoming.

There was a kitchen and a living room separated by an island/dining area and towards the back there were two doors I assumed led to the bed room and bathroom. The wall perpendicular to it had a Window and an entertainment section with a 60 inch flat screen hanging on a section of stone wall above the huge stone fireplace, in-between it and the other window there was a wood pile. I looked closer and saw a surround sound system, a PS4, an Xbox, and a few other gadgets along with an arsenal of DVD's and games. A dark leather couch sat in front of it all. On the connecting wall, there was a large desk with a wall lamp folded neatly to the side, and a rolling chair pushed underneath. A beautiful round shield with a coat of arms, a two Greek swords crossed behind it hung on the wall overlooking everything. The extra space on the wall after was used for a few small, but beautifully crafted metal sculptures and picture frames, some with pictures of family, and some empty.

The kitchen was simple, with a stainless steel fridge on your left, flush with the wall, right as you walk through the door. An L shaped, burnt orange clay counter, tiled with dark, multi colored stones, ran along the wall. Rough wood cabinets ran along the entire bottom of the counter, starting after a small oven/stove that was right next to the fridge. A stainless steel microwave was hanging below one of the rough wood cabinets that hung down from the ceiling, spreading after the fridge and ending at the corner of the wall, leaving about three feet of space that was painted brown from their bottom, to the counter below. All on the longer side of the L. There were three large circular windows lining the dark grey wall above the longer side of the L counter top, with some bronze colored shelves spaced out around them and an empty 4 square bookshelf on the wall next to the end.

I looked at the bar separating the kitchen and living room. It was a beautiful island made of this giant slab of tree trunk that had been cut down the middle, to raise one side half a foot for the dining area that faced the living room. There was a large, stainless steel sink, with a faucet sticking out into the middle on the lower side that faced into the kitchen, and it had two cabinet doors below it. 4 hand-crafted, tall pewter chairs with leather cushions sat around the dining side. The floor of the kitchen was dark stained concrete. The rest was dark stained wood with diagonally alternating grain layout. There was one odd square section that was a lighter shade in-between the couch and TV. The right side walls were antique looking rough wood planks of different shade. The back walls of my room and bathroom were painted a lighter shade of grey. Everything was finished and painstakingly detailed. Bright ceiling lights were in the kitchen, and barn lights hung down from everywhere else. There were lanterns here and there that seemed to use actual fire but when I got closer, I found they produced no heat.

I was in awe! "This is amazing. What kind of wood is the island made of? Is that real fire? Who made the sculptures and everything? The TV is so big! I don't know what to do with myself…I'm afraid to touch anything." My excitement and hesitation was evident as I hurriedly mashed all my words together.

"Tyson did everything, we just gave him the supply money and he did the rest. Let me see if I can remember everything you said, and I'll try to give an answer." She said laughing sweetly," He and Percy took a trip to Louisiana one morning and they came back with a chunk of ancient cypress that had been under the water for decades. Tyson made the majority of the things here. He can do some amazing things with his hands. He spent two months locked in the shop trying to come up with a fire-like flame that was harmless; that's the result. Pretty cool, huh? He's a big guy and wanted a big TV so he actually made a bunch of sculptures and stuff out of scrap metal and wood and sold it all at Canton Trade Days. He made enough to get an even bigger TV than he wanted, the sound system, and the gaming systems!" She had a small smile on her face, as if she were reminiscing on a fond memory.

"Are you sure it's ok I stay here? It seems wrong to just come in and take it...especially with all the electronics and hand made stuff and everything. I don't want to take over his space." I said quietly, looking away.

Sally put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Well someone needs to use it! And I think you're the perfect one for the job!"

Thalia set down my bag, and said something about going downstairs and raiding Percy's fridge. I watched her walk away in slight disbelief! They were a strange family.

I walked to the back and opened the door on the right. Discovering it was the bathroom; I turned on the light, and found it to be completely barren of everything but a dark tiled walk in shower with a glass door, a toilet, and a simple sink. The walls were blank. Curious I walked to the bedroom and opened the door to find it completely barren with white walls also. There was a queen sized bed with a simple wooden frame in one corner and a closet on the right.

Sally saw that I was confused and said "He was never satisfied with one color, constantly starting over on these rooms and when he left he took out all his stuff and painted the walls white," she held up her two hands and put invisible quotation marks in the air, "so the next person could do whatever" she said in a quoting voice. "As soon as you get settled in to can paint them any color you want!"

I smiled gratefully, and she continued, "But for now, I'll leave you to your own devices. Dinner is at 7 down on the first floor, and you're welcome to join us! Tomorrow we open up at 11, and you can ride over there with me if you want, but the kids don't work on Saturdays or Sundays. Maybe you can hang out with them and get to know some people in this town! Oh, and Zeus said your truck was in need of some major TLC… said it would take him a day or two, so just let us know if you need to go anywhere or anything, and we will take you." With that, she smiled, and walked away.

 **Thanks for reading!** **Might as well read the next chapter too, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one, cause I'm getting antsy just holding it. I know it's short, but I'm trying to decide if I want to write one with them shopping together or not, let me know your opinions?**

 **Thanks for reading :P**

Chapter 3

-Friday 5:30pm-

I had gone through the entire place already, and found that I had no supplies whatsoever. No cups, bowls, utensils, sheets, toilet paper…anything. The fridge was empty too, and I was getting hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast when I had driven through a Whataburger, and then my truck broke down. So, needless to say, I was starving.

I made my mind up to go downstairs and see if Sally was down there; maybe she could take me to the store since my truck was down for the count.

I opened my door and headed down the stairs. I wasn't trying to be quiet, but I guess I was because I went to turn the corner coming off of them at the bottom, and ran smack into Percy!

He fell backwards and I fell forwards, only to land on him.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" He said quickly, "I didn't hear you coming down!"

"No, no, it's my fault! I should have made more noise. Sorry, let me get off you." I said as I scrambled to get off.

"Can I help you with anything? Mom called me and told me that she was going back to the diner and that you were here. I just got off work."

I held out my hand and offered to help him up. "Well I was getting hungry and realized that I didn't have any food or drinks or anything, so I was going to see if Sally could maybe take me to a store or something, but I guess I'll just go back upstairs.."

I went to turn around when he said, "Well, I have some food on my floor that you're welcome to, and if you'll wait for me to get cleaned up, I'll take you to the store myself!"

I hesitated for a few seconds and he smiled, "C'mon- I won't bite!" Then he ushered me up to his floor.

-6:10pm-

I was in Percy's living room waiting on him to get out of the shower, munching on some fruit loops (that were suspiciously missing all the blue ones) while watching TV. His floor was identically shaped to mine, but very differently designed. It had deep royal blue walls with a white wave boarder on most of the walls and the others looked like they were made of driftwood or something, rather than the rough cedar that mine were. A giant saltwater fish tank sat where the fire place was in mine. He has sandy looking carpet flooring everywhere but the kitchen and the bathroom, which were tan tiled. His couch is canvas rather than leather, and he has lights everywhere making it seem much more open, when it was really filled with much more stuff. He had fishing pictures of himself and a man who looked very similar to him but older, holding their catches. Fishing gear-new and antique-were hanging everywhere on the walls, and it seemed that most of the prize fish from the pictures had been stuffed and mounted on the wall as well.

The water from the shower had stopped, but I was too busy watching 'How It's Made' to realize it, so when the door opened, it startled me.

I looked at the source of the sound only to be caught breathless by just how utterly attractive Percy was. His wet hair was disheveled as ever, and his eyes were darker than what I remembered, but he was clean shaved. He had a deep tan and a six pack. I blushed. Then it hit me-

He only had a towel covering his lower half.

I could feel my blush deepen and then to make it worse, he realized that I was staring. He smiled crookedly and blushed slightly. "I'm not used to having to bring clothes with me…sorry! I'll change and then we'll be good to go!"

I looked at the TV and just nodded, trying to avoid looking at him again.

-6:22pm-

Percy walked out in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a blue V-neck t-shirt, "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah! Where too?" I asked politely.

"Walmart?" he said with a question.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs and outside to a black jeep that looked like it wasn't too old, but had definitely a mud hole recently. We got in and started driving away when he commented, "Pardon the mud- me and Nico wanted to see if it could cross the river..."

"Did it?"

He gave me an opened mouth smile, "Uhh...no. Hah! It definitely didn't. Took me a while to fix it enough to where it would function!"

I smiled, "So, you're one of the people that 're-stows'?" I said ending with a silly voice.

He laughed, "Yeah! I am. You're truck has been a challenge though!"

I shrugged, "My dad bought it on the way down here! The old man was pretty creepy...I don't doubt it!"

Percy waved his hand,"Nothin we can't handle! So, uh, what exactly are you doing down here? A pretty Californian like you doesn't come around very often…"

"Pretty, huh?" I said raising my eyebrows.

He started stammering and I laughed, "Well my family wanted me to be a lawyer, and I hate the idea of that! So, my step mom and I were arguing about where I'd go to school and she said I'd never make it down south when I had suggested coming down here. One thing led to another, and I basically said that I'd make it in Texas, with or without their help."

He nodded understandingly, "Well you sure made an impression on my family! They don't usually jump on people like that, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

I shook my head "Absolutely not! I feel like I was just adopted or something! I've only known you guys for a few hours and I feel like we are already family."

He's smiled and agreed, "So have you settled into the place yet?"

"For the most part! It'll be nice to have some food and supplies up there though…and I need to get a blanket and pillow and stuff like that." I said staring out the window.

"Oh! We have stuff like that! And all the dishes and stuff too. I'm sure mom just forgot to tell you! Although, you have to buy the soap and detergents. Tyson wanted to hand wash his dishes, so your place doesn't have a dishwasher, but you're welcome to use mine if you'd like. Oh, and there's a laundry heap in the bathroom that leads to the bottom floor where the washer is. Each one goes to a different basket, so they're separated. But mom won't do it for you...something about "responsibility"!" He said the last word with a funny face and I laughed. He grinned knowing he'd been the one to make me laugh. "You have a pretty laugh, too, by the way." He said quietly

"Thank you!"

"So if you're going to be living above me I think you should tell me about yourself!"

"Oh, really now? Well I think since you're living below me that you should tell me about yourself, first!"

He smiled and shook his head but continued by saying, "My name is Percy Jackson. I've lived in the sleepy town of Goode my entire life. I graduated two years ago and I've worked at Big 3 since I was and Nico are my best friends, and ever since last year I've kinda been the third wheel. I love the ocean and everything to do with it. My favorite color is blue and when I get to, I like to eat strictly blue food. How to Train Your Dragon is the best movie ever, I love country music and I hate reading. Unless it's about history- preferably Greek history/mythology. I'm skilled at hunting with both a rifle and shotgun. But if it survival ever came down to it, I'd prefer fighting with a sword."

I stared at him in utter shock. I'd just received a total rundown of this guy's life. Just like that, and all of a sudden I felt an immense connection to him.

"Well that's interesting…My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a big city girl from Northern California. I graduated last year, and my one and only best friend left for San Francisco right after. I love architecture and owls. How to Train Your Dragon 2 is my favorite movie. My favorite colors are lime green and grey. I love almost all music, but know very little country music. I'm addicted to knowledge, and LOVE reading. I adore Greek mythology and I'm skilled with a dagger."

We had pulled into the Walmart and he found a parking spot as I finished. He got out first, ran around and opened my door. "You're kidding me right? That's awesome! We totally need to have a duel or something!"

I laughed, grabbing my satchel and getting out, "Oh, I would TOTALLY kick your butt, and you know it!"

He feigned fear for a moment and said, "Why, Annabeth, I didn't know you had such a vicious side! Maybe this was a bad idea after all..." Then he smiled, "Nahhh." He laughed at himself and said,"Don't be so sure of yourself!" then in a joking flirtatious way, "Plus, who said I didn't want to get my butt kicked by you? Sounds like fun!" He wriggled his eyes at me.

I wrinkled my nose and smiled, shoving him slightly on his shoulder, "I think you have seaweed in your head."

He looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "Maybe that would mean I could talk to fish..." He looked at me and grinned, "Cool."

I stared at him blank faced and nodded, "Yes Percy, that is exactly what that means."

He was too busy laughing to reply.

By this point we were up to the entrance, and were about to walk through the automatic doors, but they didn't open quite fast enough, and percy (who was still laughing and not paying attention to where he was going) ran smack into them.

He quit laughing long enough to look at the doors, rub his head, and say, "Ouchie.."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing uncontrollably, and then cover my mouth quickly to keep him from seeing my smile.

He turned to look at me, his expression like that of a little kid who just dropped his ice-cream cone.

I put my hand back down and he saw my smile. I watched as he laughed once, and then twice. I couldn't help but join in his laughing.

The doors opened and a little old guy walked out,

staring at us with a confused expression as he watched us laugh uncontrollably in front of walmart.

After getting control of ourselves, we walked in and grabbed a buggie only for percy to take it away from me. I glared at him and he shook his finger at me in response, "You shop, I'll push. I like to push."

Laughing I nodded,"Definitely a seaweed brain."

He grinned, "See! I knew you were a smarty pants!" Then he gestured to the store, "Lead the way, wisegirl."

I smirked and started walking; Percy right behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOOO I made an Oopsie- dinner is at 8. Not 7.**

 **And I am posting this already for two reasons- 1) because I enjoy seeing that people are reading it, and people don't read it if it's not posted. 2) my internet connection has been absolutely WACK the last few days and because I happen to have some good connection right now, I'm gonna post it.**

 **THANK YOU to everyone who's read it, and those who have gone above and beyond to support me on it. It means a lot.**

 **Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

-7:37pm-

We had had a blast shopping for stuff. He helped me pick out air fresheners, insisted I get the heated toilet seat cover (claiming that it would get really cold in the coming months), and a fan because I couldn't stand sleeping without one. I got enough food to feed a small army, and Percy threw in a few of his favorite foods because he was "running low". I bought a coffee pot because he said Tyson never drank coffee, and he wasn't willing to share _"Stacy"_ his Keurig. I prefer it brewed in a pot anyways.

Percy pulled up in the drive way of the big house. We got out, laughing at a corny joke he had just told, and started to unload the groceries.

I'd known him for just a few hours, but I felt like I'd known him my whole life!

"And then this one time Tyson was playing with some firecrackers and one of them got under Thalia's chair, and I swear she screamed like a little girl! It was awesome!"

I opened the front door as I laughed only to walk in on everyone to see that they were staring at me. I recognized Sally and Thalia, but there were two guys I'd never seen before as well. I stopped wide eyed, dead in my tracks.

Percy who was still laughing walked up beside me and looked at me funny for a second before saying, "Hi guys! Dinner's almost ready? Cool, we're hungry! I'll just help her get all this put up and we should be down! Oh hey, Ma, where's the extra bedding and stuff? She needs a blanket and pillow. Oh, and dishes too! Thals would you mind going and grabbing the case of DP in the back of my jeep? Thanks."

Everyone just kinda stared at him for a few seconds and I swear I heard crickets chirping. Thalia was the first to respond saying, "Yeah, uh sure? You ok Perce? You're in a strange mood..."

Percy looked confused, "Naw, I'm fine!" And with that he headed upstairs. I followed awkwardly behind him as the eyes followed me.

-7:42pm-

Percy had gone downstairs to help with dinner as I finished putting up all the groceries. I heard a knock and the door open with Thalia's voice saying, "Coming in, I got your drinks! Couldn't resist the Pepper huh?" She walked up to the kitchen and set them on the table.

"No, I decided I needed to try it a little more!" I said grinning.

"Well alright! You can thank me later for your soon-to-be addiction." She laughed at herself, "So how'd'ya feel? You seem right at home, and we'll talk about Percy later."

I laughed, "I love it here! I feel like I have more of a family here in just a few hours then I ever did at home!"

She sat there waiting for me to continue.

"I mean...I don't know. It just feels right here, like I belong."

She winked at me, "Trust me when I say- we've basically been waiting on you to get here!" She spun around and marched down the stairs, "Come down if you want, or not...I'll be up later if not!"

I smiled and watched her walk away. ' _Well,_ ' I thought to myself _'might as well!_ ' And I went down the steps after her.

I walked in just as a big laugh sounded from everyone. Smiling I leaned against the wall at the base of the stairs and observed everything for a moment. The door was close to the stairway on the left and there was a living room on the right that had 4 big recliners and two couches surrounding a large white screen that hung from the ceiling, a projector hanging some feet away. There was a really pale guy with dark brown hair that was playing a game on the screen, sitting in one of the chairs. Right behind him was a really long dining table that could seat at least 12 people, separating the living room and the open kitchen -that was really elegant and simple all at the same time.

There was another big laugh and I noticed a deep one coming from a man sitting at the table with grey hair that was cut short, a fluffy grey beard, and a big belly. I recognized the laugh from the phone call I had made to _Big 3_ this afternoon. I smiled and walked up to him, waiting for an opportunity to speak and then saying, "You must be Zeus! The man who got me started on this crazy adventure." He stood up smiling at me. Thinking I knew what he was going to do, I stuck my hand out, offering a handshake.

He chuckled and said, "Looky here! The woman of the hour comes to join us! We've all been caught up on how this day has gone for you, Haha!" He looked at my extended hand and said in a little more serious tone, "Now see here little lady, you're family now." He bypassed my hand and enveloped me in a giant hug that smelled of new car and pine trees. I didn't know how to respond so I just patted him on the back slightly before he let me go. I smiled at him and he sat back down.

Thalia walked over to me and said, "Oh! By the way, this is Nico." Gesturing to the young man who was playing what I now noticed to be a zombie video game. Upon hearing his name he paused the game and turned his head, smiling slightly and winked, "It's about time Thalia finds a girlfriend! I'm getting sick of being her chick flick buddy!" he laughed for a moment before a wooden spoon came sailing towards him, causing his already pale complexion to pale even more, and cover his face with his arms right as the spoon hit just above his unprotected forehead. "Ouch! Thalia!" He said exasperated.

She shrugged, a smirk present on her lips, "You're the one who cried when we watched _The Holiday,_ so I don't even want to hear it!"

Nico frowned and mumbled incoherent things under his breath as he turned back to his game. Thalia rolled her eyes, walked over to where he was sitting, bent down and kissed the top of his head. "No need to be grouchy!" she said to him as she turned her back to him and faced me. I smiled and she gave me a funny face that said ' _Did you really just watch all that?_ '

I laughed quietly and shrugged ' _I don't know what you're talking about'._

She nodded and I smiled at our silent conversation.

We walked past the table and into the kitchen. I smiled at Sally when she looked up at me from the big pot she was stirring. Percy was grating a carrot a few feet away with a big grin plastered to his face watching the screen. He looked over and nodded once, acknowledging that I was here before he turned back to watch Nico's game

There were many different conversations going on all at once and I was trying to take it all in, but after a few minutes my head started to ache, so I quit listening and started talking to Sally about nothing in particular.

-8:09-

Dinner was on the table and everyone was gathered around; I sat in between Thalia and Percy.

Sally had made Chicken Macaroni Soup with rice, garlic bread (later I learned it was called "Texas Toast"), and a fresh batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies that were blue.

After everyone had eaten their fill, and thanked Sally, the boys got up and walked over to the living room- someone grabbing the remote and switching it to a football game.

I was kind of confused until Sally and Thalia got up and started cleaning up their messes too. I looked at them disturbed, "Why are we cleaning up their messes?" I asked slightly stiff.

Thalia looked at me and saw my expression and laughed, turning her head to look at Sally. Together they shrugged and spoke in unison, "It's football season."

I was still slightly perturbed as I stood to help.

Sensing my discomfort Sally spoke, "We made a deal with them a few years back. Friday nights, during football season anyways, they don't have to pick up for themselves, and they catch up on the games together." She smiled at me and I felt better. She continued, "Don't worry, it flips after the season ends, and then they get to clean up after us!" I smiled and walked to the kitchen balancing plates and cups.

After a few minutes we were done. Thalia went and sat by Nico, who wrapped his arm around her, and Sally sat in the Lazy-boy closest to the door. I felt lost for a split second before I saw Percy's head whip around, looking for me. He gave me a cheesy grin before waving me over to sit next to him on the couch. As I went and sat down, the guys jumped out of their seats, yelling obnoxiously and cheering for the team that just scored.

I felt myself sink into the couch and relax for the first time all day.

It went like that for the next 20 minutes or so, everyone 'ooh-ing and boo-ing' at the right times.

The front door opened suddenly, and everyone turned to look. A tan guy walked in wearing a floppy fishing hat, a green Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and flip-flops. He had a bag in one hand and numerous different fishing poles in the other. Sally stood up walked over to him. He set everything down before wrapping her in a big hug and kissing her cheek. The guy removed his hat and I immediately recognized him as the guy in Percy's pictures. They looked practically identical when it came to the eyes and hair.

Percy stood up and walked over to the man, talking as he went, "DAD! You're home early!" They shared a "bro" hug. Before Percy continued, "Oh hey, dad! This is Annabeth!" he looked back at me and I automatically stood up and walked over to them quickly, standing next to Percy and waving at his dad somewhat awkwardly.

The man smiled at me and his eyes crinkled, "Hello, Annabeth! I'm Poseidon, nice to meet you!" then he looked at Percy, "What a beautiful girl Perce, I'm proud of ya son!"

Sally laughed and stopped her husband from saying anymore, "Honey they aren't dating. Annabeth moved in this afternoon. She's gonna take Tyson's floor."

His eyes got wide and his mouth formed an 'o' shape before chuckling, somewhat embarrassed, "My bad. Jumped to conclusions! Nice to have you Annabeth! Welcome to the family." He smiled at me and then picked up his stuff and walked away, going into a room and closing the door

I was blushing badly, and saw that Percy's ears were red, indicating he was also. He looked over at me and smiled apologetically, "Dad's the comedian of the family…" He reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

I nodded and slowly turned around making my way back to the couch, Percy following right behind me. After sitting down I watched Sally as she walked over a closet under the stairs, and pulled out two boxes labeled 'Tysons kitchen' and then a few sets of plain sheets and a couple of pillows. Then she turned around and called out to me, "Annabeth, this stuff goes upstairs. I'm just going to leave it right here, and you can get it when you head up." She gave me a thumbs up and then went past the kitchen and through the door Poseidon went through.

I checked my watch. _8:45 p.m. D_ eciding that I wanted to go upstairs, I stood up and stretched, "I think I've had enough excitement for one day, so I'm gonna head up. Goodnight!" I walked over to the things Sally had set out.

Thalia was now right beside me, "Let me help you with those boxes!"

There were murmurs of "goodnights" and a "bye" as we walked up the stairs, and together we made it in just one trip.+ 

Thalia set her load down and walked over to the couch, plopping down onto it with an, "Oomph!" As if it were out of habit.

I watched her disappear onto the couch from the kitchen counter where I had set my box, "By all means, make yourself comfortable!" I said sarcastically.

She peaked her head above the cushion and said, "Don't mind if I do!" Before putting her head back down.

I smiled and started to unload everything onto the counter next to the sink.

"Hey, you want to help me?" I asked as I finished.

She sat up and looked at me lazily, "Not really…"

I glared at her, "COME HELP ME." I said in my most assertive voice.

She pursed her lips at me, "OK, OK, OK! I'm coming! Geeze lady." Standing up, she made her way over to me, dragging her feet the whole way.

I smirked, "I'll wash, you dry." Throwing a towel at her face

She caught it and smiled.

We went to work hand washing the dishes and putting them away in their new places. When everything was put away and the excess water wiped off the counter, she looked back at the couch longingly.

I shook my head and laughed, "GO. Be lazy."

She looked at me with a grateful grin and said in a silly voice, "Thnx Anniekinz!" She turned away and started walking.

"Don't call me Anniekinz, or Annie, or any other variation of my name that you can think of! My name is Annabeth." I said, my voice sounding almost whiney.

She waved her hand at me dismissively as she grabbed the remote and a PlayStation 4 controller, "Alright Annabananna, I will gladly come up with as many different names for you as I can think of!"

She turned on the TV and console, selecting a game called _Infamous Second Son_ , and began to play as if she did this regularly. I glared at the back of her head and good-naturedly made a strangling gesture towards her.

Deciding it was useless to argue; I grabbed the bedding and walked to my room. Wincing as I turned on the light because of the brightness of the white walls. The bed was in the left corner, with the closet across from it on the right, separated only by the drawers and mirror. I smiled and started to make the bed.

When I was done I looked at my watch. _9:30 p.m._ It wasn't too late, but I was really sleepy, and it had been a long day _._ I walked out to the living room to find Thalia up at the TV turning everything off.

"You're leaving?" I asked, breaking the new silence, and she jumped slightly.

"Frick, you scared me! I thought you were going to sleep, so I was gonna let myself out- I've been crashing up here for the last few weekends since Tyson left, but I'll just move down to Percy's floor tonight, and kick Nico off the couch." She started walking to the door.

"You can sleep on this couch if you want, but if you want to go cuddle with your boyfriend, I can totally understand that too." I said smirking.

She turned her head and gave me a sheepish smile, "I'll give you tonight to settle in, but next weekend- I'll take you up on that offer!"

I laughed, "What makes you so certain that my offer stands through next weekend?"

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before responding, "Because you're my new best friend, and you don't have a choice." She nodded at me once, sealing the conversation, and then walked down the stairs.

I watched her go with a smile dancing on my lips. I had always had trouble making friends, and yet here I was. I nodded at the empty space she had just occupied, and turned on my heel back to my room. Turning my fan on and collapsing into its welcoming embrace, and falling asleep before I could even thing about how comfortable it was.

 **I know you're reading it, which makes me happy, and I know I rarely review on stories too...but BE THE CHANGE MAN! I love hearing what you have to say!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY SWEET PEOPLE OF FANFICTION THAT I LOVE SO DEARLY! You cant even imagine the crap I've gone through to get this chapter to you. I know I spoiled you all when I updated so frequently, and then I disappeared from the face of the internet- I can't imagine going months without posting... I hope that never happens!**

 **ANYWHO- Enjoy- say hi- tell me your thoughts- or not.. I can't make you after all.**

-Two months later at closing time on a Friday night-

I'd been living and working with the Jackson's and their family for two months. Thalia was one of my best friends and we were almost inseparable unless she was with Nico and then I was usually with Percy, but when we got a chance we were always all together.

"Hey, Thals, are we almost done cleaning up? I'm starved."

"Yeah, I think so! Can we food?"

"Chick-fi-la?"

"Can I invite Nico?"

I gave her a funny look.

"What? You can invite Percy." She looked at me with a smirking face.

"Funny." I deadpanned.

"C'mon! And then we can have a sleepover and a movie marathon tonight."

"It sounds like you're inviting yourself over." I said trying to hide the smile in my voice.

"Duh!" she said with a smirk.

I shook my head and got out my iphone. A selfie of me and Percy was my lock screen picture, and I grinned to myself for a second before I typed in my password. I clicked the phone app and scrolled down to ' _Seaweed Brain'_. It rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Perce! Me and Thalia were about to head over to Chick-fil-la if you want to meet us over there!"

"Oooo! Sounds good! Let me just finish up here and I'll be ready. Nico coming? Cause it would probably be easier to carpool…"

"I think so, Thalia is asking him now."

"Well, that explains the stupid grin on his face!"

I smiled and looked over at Thalia who had hung up and was watching me with a smug smile.  
She raised her eyebrow at me and mouthed ' _You totally like him_ ' at me. I blushed deeply and said bye to Percy.

I glared at her.

"I don't like him. He's a complete idiot! Insufferable…irritating…impossible…the completely opposite of my type of guys. Granted, he's like my best friend, but I just don't like him like that!"

"Whatever! Anyways, what movie are we gonna watch?" She rolled her eyes as she talked.

"I was thinking romantic comedy?"

"What all do you have?

"27 dresses, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Bridesmaids, Failure to launch, Maid of honor, 17 again, When in Rome…I think that's about it…"

"Agh! That's a hard choice, but I think I'm gonna have to go with 27 dresses. I haven't seen it in ages!"

"Yessss!"

She laughed and said, "You're driving, by the way."

I just smiled and shook my head. Ever since I'd gotten my truck back from Big 3, I hadn't had any trouble at all. So, I was perfectly fine with driving. We got in the truck and headed that way, and texted the boys to make sure they were close behind.

-At The Big House-

We'd just got back from eating. Thalia and I had just gotten out of the truck when Percy's Jeep pulled up. As we walked to the house we realized Nico was with Percy still.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

Percy scoffed playfully, "Boys night, duh."

"You're having a sleep over? What the crap. Are you girls or something?" I said sarcastically.

Nico struck a dramatic girl pose and said in his best female voice, "Like totally, what else would we do on a Friday night besides gossip and do each other's hair?"

Percy (who had caught on to the act) put in with, "Like, yeah do you guys want to join us for a pillow fight and fingernail painting?"

Thalia was the first to respond by saying, "Har, Har. Well, whatever. Me and Annabeth are watching a chick-flick upstairs, and I don't want either of you interrupting it."

Percy feigned hurt and put a hand over his heart. "And you didn't invite us? How could you! To think that I was going to invite y'all to come watch a scary movie…I was even gonna supply the popcorn. But whateves, go be girls while we watch our manly movies!"

I glared at him and said "I hate scary movies, and you know that."

He grinned his adorable crooked grin and waved his hand, "Nothin would get you! I wouldn't let anything get close enough!"

He stood wide eyed for a second realizing that he'd said that out loud, and then with rushed words and a nervous laugh said, "Well, hah, y'all have fun. We'll see you tomorrow. Nico! C'mon!" He walked inside abnormally fast, leaving Nico behind.

We all watched him go and then Nico turned to Thalia and said "It still on?" and Thalia nodded her response. "Ok, well, Night Annabeth, Night Thals!" He leaned over to give her a kiss and I looked away awkwardly.

As he walked away Thalia loudly whispered, "Have fun with that one!" He kept walking away, but raised his hand up and waved it once signaling a ' _whatever'_ response.

I looked at her with a confused face, and she just shook her head saying, "Later!"

We walked into the house and tiptoed up the stairs to my floor. She walked in first as if she owned the place, and truthfully she might as well! She spends just as much time up here as I do. I walked into the kitchen and put a bag of kettle corn in the microwave as she walked over to the living area and turned on the TV and put in the movie.

It was silent for a few minutes, and then Thalia nonchalantly brought up, "Hey, Annabeth…have you ever had a boyfriend?"

I leaned over past the island and narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her turned back.

"Maybe…Why?"

Thalia shrugged, "I'm just curious! You don't seem like you've ever had much experience in the flirting area…"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh, well, I'm usually not one of the girls guys go for… So I normally don't have to flirt."

Thalia turned to me, "Why? You're gorgeous and smart and funny and-"

I stopped her short by saying, "OK, ok! The guys aren't the problem…I'm just not good at putting myself out there, and I'm awful at picking up signs – or giving them for that matter. I don't know! It's like my brain just freezes up and I get all awkward and stuff…"

Very quietly, I heard her mumble under her breath, "You got that right."

I looked at her bewildered, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

She cocked her head to the side and lulled her eyes, "What do you think of Percy?"

I bit my lip, and could feel my cheeks growing red. I looked down trying to avoid her seeing it. "I told you! He's a complete idiot. I. Don't. Like. Him."

She scoffed. "So, you love him?"

"THALIA! No!" I screamed at her.

She raised both her hands and waved them for me to be quiet. "Hey! Whisper! They're right below us!"

I frowned at her, but shut up, getting the popcorn out.

She grinned, "If you don't like him, why'd you get so defensive?"

I opened and closed my mouth, waving my hand around trying desperately to come up with an answer, "There's a reason, and that's not it, but I can't think of it right now."

She just smiled and turned back to the TV. "Let's watch this movie; we can talk later!"

I sighed but grabbed the now slightly cold popcorn, and walked over to join her on the couch. Just as I sat down I heard a knock come from the middle of the floor. I stood up and walked over to the odd square piece of floor. Hidden in the cracks around it was a rope. I pulled it up to reveal the smiling face of Percy Jackson.

-Let me explain. See, my part of the house was technically the attic. So basically, Percy has a ladder leading up to the center of my living room (you know, that one section of lighter wood cut out?). Perfect to come to and fro without having to walk very far! We usually leave it open, because we can hear each other, kind of like living together, but not!—

He stared up at me and I looked at him expectantly.

"What?" I said.

"Have y'all started your movie yet?" he asked stupidly.

"If we had I wouldn't have answered. Now what do you need?" I asked flatly.

"Well, you see Miss Grouchy, me and Nico were watching our scary movie and stuff and that's when Nico – the big baby he is- decided that the movie was too scary for him, and so I suggested that maybe you guys might be willing to let us join you for your movie," His words started speeding up, "but judging by the look on your face that's a no so I'm just gonna go back down, haha! Ok, bye…"

I rolled my eyes as he started down the latter, "Fine! Come on. But bring your own popcorn."

He looked up and grinned crookedly. "Yes ma'am!" He looked down and yelled to Nico, "C'mon, you wuss!"

I propped open the hole door, turned off the lights, walked back and sat on the couch next` to a smug Thalia.

As she opened her mouth to talk, I glared at her, "Don't even."

She zipped her mouth with her hand and "tossed away the key". The boys came up in their pj's and sat down on the couch. Nico, who was on the right end, put his arm around Thalia and she snuggled up to him. Percy sat on the left end of the couch and propped his bare feet on the cushion I'd put in from of the couch. He put his arm on the back of the sofa to where his hand was right behind my head. I pushed play and the movie started. About 30 minutes into the movie I felt Percy absentmindedly start playing with my hair, but I didn't say anything. 20 minutes later his hand started going slower and slower until it stopped. I glanced over at him to see that he had fallen asleep. I looked over at Thalia and saw that she and Nico were asleep too. I laughed to myself, and relaxed into the couch, but by doing that, also into Percy. I barely made it to the end of the movie before I fell asleep.

The next morning the sound of urgent whispers never registered behind my closed eyes.

"Just take the picture!" A voice said quietly.

"I'm trying! Move his hand, It's in the way!" said another.

"Hurry, before they wake up!"

*click*

"Got it!"

There was a sigh of relief, footsteps, and then a door slammed. It woke me up, but I tried to cling to sleep. I snuggled up to the warmth below me, and took a deep breath. It smelled like Percy. I smiled sleepily. All of a sudden images of last night came flooding back to me and sat up, eyes wide. I had slept on Percy all night! He started to move around and muttered something about "cold". He took one giant breath and a great big stretch, and then opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling, frowned, and frantically started looking around until his eyes landed on me. "Please tell me I'm still asleep, and this is a dream." He said sleepily.

I yawned, "Actually, no. You fell asleep during the movie last night."

He sat up and stretched again "Well, by the looks of it you did too! Where'd you sleep?" he asked with a yawn.

"On you, apparently." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

He laughed and got up. He was walked down the ladder to his floor and I went to go make a pot of coffee.

A few minutes later, out of nowhere, he popped his head back up the hole and yelled, "HEY! I know what we need to do today! Can we make a slip'n'slide? It can go down into the pond! And then to say we've actually accomplished something we can take our soapy bodies and wash our cars!" He closed his eyes and looked proud of himself for his idea.

I shook my head at him, "You are SUCH A CHILD SOMETIMES!"

He put a pouty face on, "Well, someone has to make up for your over adult-y-ness!"

I pointed a finger at him sternly, "Hey, no sassing me boy!"

He cocked his head to the side and smirked. Then in a very flirty manor said, "Last time I checked I'm older than you, and have complete authority to be as sssassyyy as I want to be!"

I raised my eyebrow and smiled, "Ok, Per-sassy! Fine. We can do your stupid slip'n'slide." And then as an afterthought, I added, "Have you seen the other two? They fell asleep on the couch last night too…"

He frowned, "Come to think of it, I haven't. Maybe they went downstairs for Saturday pancakes."

I shrugged and poured me a cup of coffee as Percy descended back to where he had come from.

 **Thank you so much for reading my story guys. Maybe my english teacher was wrong after all.**

 **Oh and by the way- *preparing for rant***

 **The reason we are on this site is to let our own imaginations roam with already beloved characters, IS IT NOT? That's why we call it FANfiction. So, YES my Percy and Annabeth are OOC, but let's be real. So far in this story, have ANY of them been in character? NO. I didn't think so. I don't own Percy Jackson, or Annabeth Chase, or any others in this story. Any and all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **And in my opinion, what could be more gratifying as an author, than to have inspired so many people by your characters, so that their imaginations just can't get enough of them? Right? I don't know if you will read this, and honestly, that's ok, but if you're going to snap at my story, at least give me a chance to reply back to you so I'm not having to be uncivilized and rant to the world about it.**

 ***Rant over***

 **~skychaseing**


	6. Chapter 6

GUYS BE PROUD. I had to get a new laptop hard drive. Meaning I've lost every chapter I had done so far- so the fact that this one is here... you get the idea- but don't worry, I WILL CONTINUE. To that one reviewer that I kinda caused some drama about- I'm so sorry. I was just frustrated and broke my number one rule: Don't respond to people when you're upset. Sooooo- my bad dude/dudette. And even if you don't like my story, you still made it to the bottom of that chapter, so I think that speaks volumes in an of itself. And thanks to rhig122 for being the mom.

I'm not Rick Riordan, or a guy at all for that matter...so nothing of his is mine.

-Chapter 6-

I opened the door to walk downstairs; my sniffer being mauled by the sweet smell of Sally's homemade pancakes. I could almost taste them the further down the stairs I went.

I rounded the corner with familiar ease, and saw that Thalia and Nico were indeed stuffing their faces at the table. I sat down next to Thalia; Percy walked in behind me a moment later and sat in the vacant seat beside me. Immediately he took a large stack of the blue pancakes and put them on his plate, Original Aunt Jemima maple syrup closely following.

I shook my head and sighed. ' _That boy will be fat the minute he quits working out.'_

I reached for the pancakes, deciding to start with only one and spread butter on it first, then pouring a small pool of syrup on the empty portion of the plate, so I could dip it.

Percy, his mouth half full, opened up some conversation, "Mphf," *swallows* "Guys! We're makin a slip'n'slide to the pond today! Annabeth said we could so we are."

I blew a laugh out my nose, "As if I'm the one who has the say so…"

Thalia answered Percy, ignoring my comment, "Percy you're a grown man. Slip'n'slides are for like 7 year old's. You're gonna hurt yourself! And I'm gonna be there to watch."

Nico smiled and nodded, agreeing with her.

Percy frowned and looked at me and then at them, gesturing for me to speak up and "defend his honor".

I shrugged at him," I have no doubt that you're going to get hurt Perce, however," I turned to face the others, "you have to admit his enthusiasm is catchy. And Hey! Maybe it'll end ok and we will have fun and no pain will be inflicted to anyone?" I laughed as I said that, "Oh, who am I kidding, it's going hurt, but let's do it anyway-while we can still afford to be stupid!"

Nico stood up, "Eh, what the hell, I'm in!"

Thalia shrugged, "I'm not gonna be the only one who doesn't."

Percy looked like a kid who had just been given permission to light the fuse to a really, really big firecracker, "Let the games begin."

Sally who had been listening from the kitchen walked over, "Y'all better clean up your mess in here first. And don't use the good tarps, use that old plastic roll, and don't use too much soap. It'll kill the fish and your dad will be pissed. I'm gonna go to the diner, and I will deny ever hearing about any of this. Have fun, but be careful!"

Grinning, I finished my plate off and started to clean up; the others following my lead.

-11:40 am-

I eyed the slippery plastic wearily. 40 feet of plastic stretching down to the water, with a ramp right at the end. It was a masterpiece of redneck ingenuity, I'll give them that. Here I was, dressed in my swimsuit (with shorts and a shirt over it so I wouldn't have any "technical difficulties" with my bikini while sliding down) watching the boys squirt 5 bottles of soap all over the surface. There were a few sprinklers positioned just right to make the ride as slip'n'slide-y as possible.

Thalia, who was right next to me, glanced over, "I blame you."

I frowned at her, "Don't be a sour puss, sour puss. It'll be entertaining at the least, and who knows, you might actually have _fun!_ " I said putting extra emphasis on 'fun'.

She did the classic grumpy cat face and I laughed a little. I noticed the boys were done and were walking back up the hill to where we stood at the top. As they walked, Percy took his shirt off.

Thalia saw this and smirked "Well, now I fully understand why you agreed to this. You just wanted to see him, shirtless."

Without even looking I smacked her stomach and she cried out from the sudden pain in her gut.

I grinned to myself at the sound of her pain. I wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, but that was one of the reasons I had agreed. He was just too attractive for his own good. Between the tan and the muscles, you just couldn't help but stare.

By then they had made it up to where we were waiting, and the grin on Percy's face slowly but surely spread to everyone else. Nico had taken his shirt off as well, and part of me wondered why he was so skinny considering he ate as much- if not more- than Percy, and the other half wondered how the guy was so white.

I was startled by my thoughts when Percy clapped his hands together and said, "Me first!"

We all took a few steps back as we watched him walk away about ten feet before turning around any lining himself up with the slide "track runner" style.

He looked over and caught my eye, "Oi, Wise Girl, count me off would ya?" he winked at me.

I shook my head but smiled anyway, "On your mark…get set…GO!"

As the words left my mouth you could see his muscles tense in preparation. On "go" he took off, and the world seemed to almost take on a slow motion view.

Right foot. Left foot. Arms swaying accordingly.

His mouth hung in an open grin.

On the fifth step, he leaped, body bracing for the impact to the ground.

When he hit, the world remembered what was going on, and snapped out of slow motion.

'SMACK'- He flew down the plastic as if the water and soap were being willed to propel him faster and faster.

"WOOOHOOOOOO!" His scream echoed off the trees surrounding the pond.

We watched him with breaths we didn't know we were holding. He approached the end, gaining the last bit of speed he could before being launched off the ramp and spinning through the air as he pulled his legs up and landed in the pond with a colossal splash.

I felt myself lean forward from the anticipation. He burst out of the water with a yell, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

I laughed and looked at the other two, who were just staring at him, "I guess I'm next."

I took a running start like Percy did, but I was a little more cautious. Nico went as if he had a death wish. And Thalia was going great until she panicked at the end and ended up belly flopping onto the water, surfacing with a groan of pain. We all went down countless amount of times, having a blast, and thoroughly enjoying ourselves. We even went two at a time for a while before I accidentally kicked Nico in the crowned jewels on the way down, and he decided to put a stop to that idea.

After only a few hours of fun, the sun disappeared and the weather turned on us.

I was the only one who had noticed the change, and had opted to grab my towel and start drying off. Thalia noticed me and decided to dry off as well.

Nico and Percy were oblivious to the weather, or us, and were currently trying to outdo each other in what tricks they could. Thalia and I squatted down a little ways away and watched the stupidity unravel.

Nico (who apparently was somewhat of a parkour enthusiast) did a series of flips and cartwheels as he was running to the slide, and at the bottom managed to do a full back flip and landed in a canon ball.

Percy was glaring at him the entire time and ended up calling down to him from the top, "NO FAIR- I DIDN'T TAKE GYMNASTICS!"

Nico, who was laughing hysterically due to the thrill of his stunts working out, called back, "Hey, you snooze you lose Jackson! Not my fault I'm a beast!"

Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked- err I mean- then something changed in Percy's demeanor. It was no longer playing it safe. I knew that face. He was about to do something totally and utterly stupid and dangerous. Just then it started to rain- lightning flashed, thunder following- looking up I opened my mouth to stop him from continuing but it was too late, when I looked back at him he was already half way to the slide.

There was a chorus of:

"Percy, NO!"

"Perce!"

"Kelp for brains you're gonna get electrocuted!"

He ignored us.

When he reached the slide he didn't jump or land stomach first or on his butt- He landed on his feet as if he were going to attempt to "surf" the entire way down.

It worked. Until he looked up, and looked at me, winking with a big smile.

I watched in horror as his face morphed into that of panic as he started to lose control. I covered my face with my hands, afraid to watch him break his neck.

Mixed in with the sound of the storm, there was a bunch of yelling and the sound of his body hitting many different surfaces.

Then nothing but the sound of rain.

Out of the silence Thalia laughed. And then Nico did too from a little further away.

Percy groaned and I could just barely hear him say, "Should have seen that one coming."

I uncovered my face and looked at the scene around me. Thalia looked as if she were watching AFV reruns. Nico was walking towards Percy, who was attempting to get up from his sprawled out position, half way down the slide-but 10 feet into the grass where he was stopped by the paddle boat they had pulled out of the water the day before.

Other than the grass that covered him and a few red grass burns, he looked mostly unharmed. Judging by the look on his face though, his pride would need a few days.

*Cue backstage short guy in an old film urging for "more lightning!"*

It thundered loudly as I walked towards the big baby in royal blue swim trunks and he pouted at me the closer I got.

"I hurt myself." He said pitifully.

I mockingly pouted, "Po Chang- want me to kiss it? Make it feel better."

He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow, "Well if you insist, I think the worst pain is on my lips, I face panted pretty hard on that last fall.." he said it so innocently I almost did, but then he cracked me his signature grin and I heard Thalia scoff, snapping me out of my odd daze. I shoved his shoulder instead.

"OUCH!" he said suddenly.

I froze, "What?! I didn't shove you that hard!"

He held onto his right arm, "I think I dislocated it and then popped it back into place when I did those three flips in the grass…" he smiled sheepishly.

I laughed lightly, not feeling sorry for him at all, "It was your own fault Seaweed Brain! But ok, I'll let you milk it for tonight." I spoke to everyone, "How about we go back to the house and chill and I'll make some fudge? It doesn't look like the weather will let us "was our cars" today- sorry Perce." He made a face, but they all nodded their agreements and Percy grabbed his towel from the ground with his unhurt arm as we all started walking up to the house.

Thalia was the first to claim my shower, going into my room and emerging with my clothes- completely unashamed of her actions- she got in and started to blaring her punky music from the speakers we had installed a few weeks ago. Nico had at least brought his own clothes and was in Percy's shower, which left me and Percy alone in my kitchen. He was sitting in one of the chars around the island- still shirtless. As I started to prepare the sweet chocolaty goodness which was my great grandmother's hot liquid fudge, I sighed heavily

Percy picked up on said sigh and frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

I smiled at him softly, "You're just an idiot."

He furrowed his brow and took a big breath as if he were going to argue, but stopped open mouthed before he said anything. Then he closed his mouth and the series of shrugs and sideways nods that followed said that he a agreed with me.

"Just because I'm an idiot- you're gonna huff all dramatically? I doubt that. So why are you really all…huffy?"

I looked back down at my bowl of egg, milk, and sugar. Taking out the powdered cocoa and put in a few heaping scoops.

"I'm usually not one to cower away from watching someone hurt themselves, but I couldn't watch you." I laughed slightly, "And I don't know why….I HATE not knowing why. " I looked at him and searched his face for some kind of answer I knew I wouldn't find.

His eye's seemed to soften and he smiled sympathetically. I lowered my head and began to whisk the contents of the bowl all together. I was so focused on my task that I didn't know Percy had moved from his seat across the bar and was standing right behind me. Only when he wrapped arms around my waist with his bare chest at my back and put his head on my shoulder- causing me to jump slightly- did I notice. I froze mid stir.

It had started out with small stuff; a shove here and there, something -anything- touching when we went to the store together or sat on the couch, then it went to a celebratory hug when the team won on Fridays, or as Percy explained it, "a friendly goodnight kiss" on the cheek. Recently- when I was focused on something usually, he would do that thing. You know the whole arms around me and head on my shoulder thing. The one that made my heart race and the butterflies in my stomach go ballistic.

He laughed quietly, "Don't stop your mixing on my account Wise Girl." I felt him start to sway slightly.

His comment made me realize that I had indeed stopped stirring. I resumed my mixing, a little slower this time. The swaying continued and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

He turned his face into my neck, his lips gracing the skin and with a voice barely a whisper, "You look adorable when you're concentrating. You know that?"

My breath caught in my throat as the words tickled their way up to my ear, riding on the sound of his deep voice. My eyes closed subconsciously, and I tilted my head just enough for his mouth to have full access to my neck.

I felt feather light kisses trailing from the base of by neck to just below my jaw. I bit my lip. The music stopped from the bathroom, and we both knew Thalia would come out any moment.

I heard the handle of the bathroom starting to jiggle, and Percy wordlessly took all contact points away. I missed the warmth immediately. Keeping my eyes closed I straightened my head. Taking a deep breath, I could still smell the mixture of lemon soap, grass, and a hint of his cologne floating in the air. I let it out laughing in a "what the heck?" kind of way, and my lips formed a slight smile.

"What did I miss?" Thalia said, bringing me out of my world and crashing into what was the reality of the situation.

I opened my eyes and looked around. He was gone, and Thalia was standing in the door way of the bathroom looking at me funny.

She came closer, observing me with every step, "Why are you blushing and smiling dreamily with your eyes closed all alone in the kitchen?"

I blinked a few times and looked down, my eyes wandering all over- looking at everything, but seeing nothing.

"Honestly Thals, I have no fucking idea."

YO! Thanks to everyone who has followed this story or favorited it, or even looked at it at all- I feel a huge sense of relief that I'm not the big failure I was told I was. You guys have been a blessing!

~stay tuned 3


	7. Chapter 7

Not my greatest work, but it's better than nothing right? Typhoons, sucky internet, semester break, and being abnormally busy have kept me from focusing very much on my story, but this is what I got- take it or leave it. BTW I've never actually bought a dog from Canton personally, but my parents have, and I'm really just making a bunch of guesses. At first, I had Annabeth getting one too, but I didn't like it so I changed it- maybe later on? Maybe I'll give her a cat or something? I suppose We will cross that bridge when we get there. I own nothing used in this story, except the concept, but idk how you can own that.

Enjoy:P

Chapter 7

-A week later 9 am-

The warmth of my bed was comforting and safe. The room was dark, cold, and the fan made just the right amount of noise. I was just awake enough to remember it was Saturday morning, Thalia and Nico were out of town, and that I could sleep as long as I wanted. I smiled sleepily and nestled myself back into the depths of my memory foam.

-Not even 20 minutes later-

My light turned on. My fan quit fanning. Something heavy was sitting on my bed. I wasn't even fully conscious, but I was mad. Then something started to shake my leg. I covered my head and wrapped the blankets around me, tucking my legs in to my body to form a sideways ball, and tried to cling to sleep. The weight disappeared. I smiled and sighed with satisfaction. Then I felt two things press onto my side, and start to shake me harder. Now I was PTFO. Without even considering: who, what, when, where, and why, I sat up- still under the blanket, and punched out my arm in the direction of the irritating whatever-it-was.

I smiled at the satisfying smack it made, followed by a high pitched groan and then a thud. Curiosity lead my arms to remove the blanket from my head and look around for the source of the sound.

My eyes settled on a tan man with black hair clad in nothing but green TMNT pajama pants lying on my floor. He was rolling around, obviously in pain with his hands holding his crotch. I was thoroughly confused now.

"Damn it, Annabeth! Why did you have to hit me there? Of all places!?" Percy's voice was a few octaves higher than normal.

I looked at my hand and made a face, "Ew…Sorry Percy, I didn't know it was you. I wasn't fully awake yet. But let's be real, it was your fault. You know I'm not a morning person."

I took a deep breath and then stretched out on his back staring up at me. He grinned (half grimacing), "Good morning, though!"

I glared at him, "Percy. Why are you in my room?"

His smile faltered and he looked away, his "trying to remember" face present on his features.

"OH! Right! It's Saturday- the 30th."

"Which is why I was still in bed. Now tell me why I shouldn't strangle you."

He sat up, looking slightly afraid, "You're scary in the mornings. But its' first Monday weekend! I wanted to take you… you can go back to bed if you want though, I didn't plan it very well I guess." He stood up and gave me a somewhat discouraged smile. He turned my fan back on and walked out, flipping the light off as he closed the door.

I sighed, "PERCY! Wait. Just…just let me get ready."

The door opened back up and he poked his head into the darkness, "Really? Sweet! I still have to shower so there's no rush." I couldn't see his face but I'm pretty certain he was smiling.

He shut the door again and I slammed back down onto the bed. I stretched, and was tempted to go back to sleep and ignore everything that just happened, but I got the sense of something big happening today and I couldn't help but feel somewhat excited.

Getting up, I turned my lamp on and picked out something to wear.

I decided on something simple- faded jean shorts, a blue Texas Ranger tank top, and a pair of grey Vans along with my leather satchel. I was a night time shower-er so all I needed to do was tame my unruly locks, and put on a smidge of mascara.

It took me all of 2 minutes of messing around with it to decide that I would just put it up in my signature pony tail. A few quick flicks of my wrist for the mascara and I was done. I grabbed my old, beat up NY hat that my real mom had given me and shoved it in my bag; along with a pair of headphones, my wallet, sunglasses, and chapsitck.

After making a quick pot of coffee and watching "The Weather Channel" to make sure today wouldn't end in rain, I walked down the hole in the ground to Percy's floor and smiled at the sound of him singing along at the top of his lungs in his baritone voice to a classic- T-swizzle's "Mean". (Taylor Swift for those who didn't catch it)

I sat on his couch and made sure to get a good recording of it for blackmail later on. After the song ended he walked out clad only in a tan colored towel, saw me and froze with a not so embarrassed look.

He grinned, "If you wanted a concert Chase, why didn't you just ask?" He ended with a wink, and without waiting for my response he turned walking leisurely to his room.

I rolled my eyes, "You're insufferable Perce."

He walked out again a few moments later wearing a pair of basketball shorts, holding his cut off t-shirt in his left hand and his wet towel in his right. Tossing the towel onto the bathroom floor he continued to the living room where he proceeded to remain shirtless for a while longer.

"You eaten yet?" He asked as he pulled the shirt over his head.

I shook my head, "I was just going to skip it- I already had my coffee."

He nodded, "Alright, well I'm gonna head down for mom's blue pancakes, and then we can go."

He walked around a little longer, putting thing in his pockets, including a small dog whistle. When he was done he reached for the door, calling for me to "Come on."

-On the road-

We were there in an hour, considering Percy drives like a maniac. When we got there I was caught off guard by the sheer amount of people that were scurrying around. And then it was just as surprising to see how much stuff was there. Some of the vendors were just selling old junk, some were selling specific items, a good majority of it was all antiques, but there was plenty of new things too.

We walked around and around, finding a few things here and there that caught our eyes. After a while, we stopped and got some corn on the cob from "The Corn Man," and it was delicious. We laughed too loud, and talked too much, and had a great time just being together. Suddenly we found ourselves in an area that seemed to be dedicated to animals. When I looked over at Percy, he was smiling as if this was his plan the entire time.

"Percy…" I said slowly.

"Hey, Annabeth, will you help me pick out a puppy?"

I smiled at him, "A puppy?"

He nodded, "I've been talking about getting one for ages, but I didn't want to come here alone."

I shook my head, "What will your mother say?"

He stuck his bottom lip out, "She said ok! Now will you help me or not!?"

I nodded, "Ok. Fine! Big dog, or little dog?"

His grin was back full force, "I want a big dog!"

I imagined for a second Percy with a giant dog, riding it around, and buying a life sized stuffed cow as a chew toy, "Oh, boy. Ok let's get to looking."

I figured maybe a Lab since they were water dogs, but Percy said it was too cliché. We walked around unsuccessfully for an hour or so. Passing up golden retrievers, dalmations, rottweilers, huskys, border-collies, blue-healers, Australian shepherds, and a mix of others that he didn't immediately love, he was starting to lose his excitement.

"Hey, what about over there?" I said pointing to a walkway leading to more puppies that we had accidentally walked past.

He shrugged halfheartedly, "Ok."

I felt something almost pulling me to go faster. He stopped to look at some of the litters, and I walked ahead. I found a little pen set up under a big shade tree and there was an older man in a lawn chair playing solitaire while a radio played big band music in the background. When I walked up, he glanced up from his game, his glasses on the tip of his nose, and smiled. I smiled back and then looked at the few puppies left.

I smiled to myself and looked at the man, "Will you wait for a moment? I'm going to go get my friend."

He nodded without looking up, and I turned and ran to find Percy. He was sitting in a pile of kittens, and his face didn't look so gloomy anymore.

I called his name to get his attention and he looked up smiling. I waved for him to come with me and then took off back to the dog's I had found.

I watched them rolling in the grass and chase their tails and wrestle for a split second only to look at us when Percy walked up.

"Perfect." He said quietly, as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the dog whistle, "The first one to come to me, I'm taking home."

He squatted down, took one short breath, and blew through the silent whistle quickly. Only one dog even bothered to look at him. She wagged her tail and ran over playfully. Percy was all smiles as he poked his hands through the pen panels and loved on his soon to be pup. I looked up at the older man who had been watching us and nodded. He stood up from his lawn chair and went into the pen and picked up the puppy handing her to him.

"It's your lucky day kid- Weimaraners usually go for a pretty penny, but you chose a good day to show up, it's my grandson's birthday and I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you have her for $250 cash." He said in a sweet old man voice.

Percy didn't even bat an eyelash as he handed the dog to me and pulled out the money, "How old is she?"

"7 weeks, has her starter shots, but that's it. I'll go get you a copy of the records." He turned around, walked over to a travel trailer and disappeared inside.

"Happy?" I asked percy who was making cute faces at the dog in my arms.

"Very. I dub thee Mrs. O'leary." He announced to the grey puppy and she wriggled in my hold.

"What kind of name is that Perce?"

He shrugged at me, "It just feels right! Don't yell at me, I'm excited."

I opened my mouth in exasperation, "I wasn't yelling!"

He grinned, "Now you are!"

The man came back then, papers in his hand, "Here you are son, take good care of her. I know you will. Oh, and the dog too!" he winked at me and Percy blushed while shaking his head profusely. I laughed lightly and went back to loving on the puppy in my arms.

They exchanged the papers, money before the man sat back down at his game. We said thank you and goodbye, and then went on our way back to the car, stopping along the way to get a blue leash/collar with a wave design, food and water bowls, and some other doggie essentials.

"Hey, why don't you get a dog? Wouldn't it be nice to have someone to cuddle in your bed and stuff?" he asked me suddenly as he was coaxing Mrs. O'leary to follow him on the leash.

"I figure you count as a pet already Seaweed Brain!" I said smirking at him

He looked up and wriggled his eyebrows, "Does that give me permission to cuddle with you?"

He laughed at the face I made and then went back to tugging on her leash. I felt that thing in my stomach again, andI could feel myself blush. At least he was too busy with the dog to notice.


End file.
